Duele El Amor
by Lurhien
Summary: COMPLETO Es un Songfic o como se llame sobre Severus y Hermione y la magia del año nuevo...


Como todos sabeis los personajes no me pertenecen... bla bla bla.

Lo he escrito por que me gusta mucho esta cancion y esta pareja.

Se la dedico a... mis amigos de _"¿Te Atreves a Jugar?"_ en especial a Alassea que se enamoró del joven Severus...

Espero que os guste, dejen reviews!

* * *

DUELE EL AMOR

Fin de año, en unos pocos minutos cambiarán todos de año. Uno se acaba y empieza otro. Para mucha gente es un paso de felicidad, cada vez creces más y eso se nota con el paso de los años. En cambio, a otras personas no les gusta tanto, es traición del día de noche vieja, estar con tu pareja y besarse en el momento justo del cambio de año. Hay mucha gente que tiene esa felicidad de compartir ese momento tan especial con su amor, pero otras personas, no.

**Duele el amor sin ti, duele hasta matar.**

**Siento la humedad en mí, de verte llorar, ni hablar, si es que tú te vas de aquí, creo que a mí me va a sufrir.**

Fin de año, en unos pocos minutos cambiarán todos de año en Hogwarts. 31 de Diciembre, 23:55. Mucha gente, muchos chicos, chicas, profesores, profesoras, todos revueltos, buscando a su corazón, a su media naranja, a el amor de su vida. Entre ellos destaco a una pelirroja que acaba de encontrar a su amor, un chico de pelo corto alborotado negro de ojos azules claro, Ginny y Harry.

**Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo, la distancia entre los dos, pero se apagó la luz del cielo, ya no sale más el sol.**

También una chica de pelo rubio como un rayo del sol acaba de encontrar a un chico pelirrojo, un poco testarudo pero alegre y gracioso, Lavander y Ron. Una chica de pelo negro liso con un chico rubio, Pansy y Draco. Otro chico de pelo rojo con una chica de pelo negro, Fred (o George) y Angelina. Entre los profesores también hay revuelo.

**Soy fragilidad sin ti¿cómo superar el fin¿dónde es que dañé?, no sé, y el recuperar se fue.****Ni tú ni yo somos culpables, pero somos vulnerables, son las cosas de la vida¿qué me queda por vivir?**

Un profesor, no muy alto, de barba plateada, con gafas de media luna busca con tesón a otra profesora, una animaga, también de gafas, de pelo marrón, aunque con algunas canas. Se encuentran, así y mucha gente más. Mucha gente más menos algunas personas, que tienen su amor en la otra parte del mundo, como a Garrid y Olimp, y otras personas que directamente no tienen a nadie.

**Ni tú ni yo somos culpables, pero somos vulnerables, son las cosas de la vida¿qué me queda por vivir?**

Entre esas personas estaba una alumna de quinto curso, una perfecta alumna, se esforzaba tanto en sus estudios y en hacer un trabajo perfecto que era casi imposible que no sacara más de nueve siempre, y por esa razón, desde hace dos días que se había enfadado con sus mejores amigos y amigas, por que dicen que es incapaz de amar y que solo piensa en estudiar y hacer deberes.

**Duele el amor sin ti, llueve hasta mojar, duele el amor sin ti, duele hasta matar, duele el amor sin ti, todo está tan gris.**

A ella le hirió eso sus sentimientos y su amistad con ellos, ya no se hablan, ni siquiera ese día tan especial. 31 de Diciembre, 23:59. Hermione se sienta en un banco sin darse que alguien, solo como ella también se había sentado en aquel banco para dos personas. Se gira y se da cuenta de quien es, una persona que lleva sola mucho tiempo, demasiado, tanto que podrías pensar que ya se le a olvidado lo que es amar a alguien con todo tu corazón, pero estas equivocado, él sigue amando, desde hace dos años que siente esa sensación en el estomago, una sensación, por la persona que se acaba de sentar a su lado. Hermione le vio hay, solo, triste y ella no sabia que el la amaba, pero si sabia algo, que el amor que atraviesa todas las barreras. 31 de Diciembre, 5 segundos para el nuevo año. Hermione puso su mano sobre la de él, sobre la mano de Severus Snape. Severus se asombró pero Hermione le besó en el momento exacto.

**Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo, la distancia entre los dos, pero se apagó la luz del cielo, ya no sale más el sol. Soy fragilidad sin ti¿cómo superar el fin¿dónde es que dañé?, no sé, y el recuperar se fue.**

Severus se asombró de nuevo pero le gustó lo que hizo Hermione así que puso una mano en su espalda, paseándola por toda su espalda. Hermione posó las dos manos sobre los hombros de Severus. Los dos se empezaron a quedar sin aire y separaron los labios pero seguían cerca, muy cerca. Todas las personas presentes en el Gran Comedor se hubiera asustado de verlos así, pero no lo hicieron, por que era un nuevo año, un nuevo día, y en ese momento, fueras muggle, fueras mago o bruja, fueras lo que fueras, en ese momento una magia lo bañaba todo de felicidad, y así es como, Hermione y Severus nunca más tuvieron una noche vieja triste, como a las personas que no tiene a sus seres queridos cerca o que directamente no los tenían.


End file.
